Merry Christmass or: Who was hit by the tree?
by Lucindana Sakurazukamori
Summary: A little funny christmass story. I am from Germany and this is only a translation. A friend did this for me. She is also german so please be patient!


**Merry Christmass – or: who was hit by the tree?**

All the characters belong to Joanne K. Rowling (unfortunateley) and I won't dare to claim anything else. Of course, I have to mention that I don't want to make money with this etc, etc...

And by the way, please note that this is only a translation. My friend did this, and she's not a native speaker. So there might be mistakes in it...

And please: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!

Twilight was closing in, and it set Hogwarts into the red and gold light of the evening sun. The snow around the massive walls of the castle sparkled and twinkled as if someone had scattered a whole sack of diamonds. On the inside, there was a buzz of activity. The preparations for the great Christmas ball were at their maximum. Firs that were several metres high were being arranged and decorated with colorful bowls and tinsel. Christmas music was in the air and the smell of fresh cookies had spread almost everywhere.

"It will fall in a moment!"

"No, Sirius, won't. Hagrid's holding it."

„Yet. Just wait, Arthur. I tell you, that tree will fall down in this very night. In fact, it will fall right on the Slytherins' table."

"I don't hope so", grumbled Arthur Weasly, and nevertheless, he could not suppress a grin. "No, no, Sirius. The tree will stand at it's place and stay there, just as all the other trees. Don't cherish false hopes."

But if he thought this was the way to silence Sirius Black, he was dead wrong.

"But imagine that. Come on and visualize it: They all sit there. All the Slytherins together, all spruced up. And then..." he paused theatrically and put on a pathetic face, "BANG!, the tree falls down on them. And buries all the nice little Slytherins underneath it. Broken bones, dislocated shoulders..." Sirius sighed.

"That's enough. As praefect and also as your friend, I have to tell you that you have a very lively fantasy and a much to big mouth for a Hogwarts student that is only in his second term. And now, get out before you get up to something. You're not to come in until everything is finished. And don't even try to send your friends James, Remus or Peter."

Sirius grinned and hurried out of the hall. Arthur Weasley watched him leave, and from that moment on, he never again lost sight of the trees, not even for a second.

About an hour before.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape sat at the end of the Great Hall and watched everything.

"Have the trees ever fallen down before?"

"What kind of question is that, Sev?!"

„I mean, they only tie them down, don't they?"

"No. They're also secured by an adherence spell. What do _you_ think!"

„But theoretically, they could fall, couldn't they?"

„Theoretically. But what would that be good for?"

„Come on, Lucius, it was only a question. I just wondered what would happen if such a tree would fall down."

„There would be a huge mess."

Snape grinned. "Imagine such a big, nicely decorated fir falling on the Gryffindors."

Lucius smiled. But then he got serious again. Thoughtfully, he looked at Severus. "You're right."

„What?"

„You're right. Snape, that was an excellent idea." Lucius got up and headed towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"What? What was an excellent idea? MALFOY! What are you planning?"

„Wait and see!"

The evening went by and the night of the ball came.

It was a perfect event. Students and teachers celebrated frolicsomely. The house elves had achieved a masterpiece: There were more cakes and cookies than anyone could ever eat.

Arthur Weasly was relieved to see nothing happen. Absoluteley nothing. Well, except for a few drunk first-graders who had somehow managed to get a bottle of sparkling wine. And Hagrid's dog Storm that had been wrapped in gift wrap paper by some tipsy students and that destroyed the live band's drums in his panic attempt to escape.

Dumbledore rose and was about to give a short speech. In order to make the pupils pay attention, he hit his glass with a golden spoon three times. Right at this moment, a crack and a deafening slivering was heard. Pupils as well as teachers looked around wonderingly. What was the cause of this sound?

Only two out of the mass of pupils smiled in joyful expectation.

And the tree fell...


End file.
